


Hormones

by wingedwitch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch





	Hormones

_Damnit, Kira, look away!_

Yes, she was swearing at herself. If she'd been far enough away from human contact she'd probably have done it out loud. Not loudly out loud, but to herself out loud.

_Seriously, stop staring. If you keep staring, he's going to catch you. And hey, he's a ginormo version of Conner fucking McKnight!_

Well, not exactly. He was smarter than Conner. A _lot_ smarter. But still, there was an uncanny resemblance. And they could both be stubborn jackasses on occasion.

_Oh great, drool._

Of course, it was about this time that he turned to look at her.

"What?"

Kira shook her head.


End file.
